


Stab in the Dark

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [23]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cramps, F/M, Sad Reader, Sweet Tommy, period pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) is stressed.





	Stab in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> #15 Why didn't you tell me it hurt so bad

(Y/n) wanted to scream. She hadn’t been in this much pain in awhile, but the stress of moving, Tommy being on tour, and helping take care of her ailing grandmother was all catching up to her at the worst possible time of the month. The cramps were miserable. It felt like she was being stabbed in the gut over and over again.

It got so bad this time that she couldn’t even get out of bed when she heard the phone ring. The last time she had talked to Tommy, she told him it was mildly uncomfortable but she was managing. But now, she couldn’t even move to reach over and grab the phone from the nightstand. She just listened to it ring for awhile before whoever was on the other end gave up.

She must have drifted off to sleep at some point, because she was being woken up a couple hours later by the front door opening and closing. She opened her eyes as a tall, lanky figure hovered in the bedroom doorway.

“Shit babe,” Tommy’s voice reached her ears. “Why didn’t you tell me it hurt so bad?” (Y/n) lifted her head to look at him.

“Tommy?” She asked. “What are you doing here?”

“My (Y/n) needs me senses were tingling. We have a concert in San Diego, so I convinced everyone to let me drive up to LA to see you. And I’m glad I did,” He sat on the bed next to her.

“It’s not normally this bad,” She told him. ‘It’s all the stress.” Tears filled her eyes. 

“Babe,” Tommy played with her hair.

“Trying to get settled in the new house all by myself is one thing, but nana got worse and I’m having to take care of her by myself, and you’re not home to cuddle with me,” She started to cry then. Tommy laid by her and held her close to his chest.

“I’m going to be here all afternoon,” Tommy told her. “There aren’t many more shows left until I get a break. Most of them are in the south west area, so I’ll try to be home as much as I can. But until then, I’m going to hold you and try to make you feel better. I hate seeing you so upset.” He kissed her shoulder. “And I’m sorry about nana.” (Y/n) just cried, turning so that her face was in Tommy’s chest. “It’s okay, let it out.”

“I’m just so glad you’re here,” (Y/n) told him. “That alone is helping a lot.”

“I’m sorry that I’ve been touring so much,” Tommy told her. “But I’ll make it up to you.” (Y/n) nodded and let her eyes slip closed. She still had to get things situated in the new house, and she still had to help take care of her grandma, but Tommy being there, even for the afternoon, helped make things a little bit smoother.


End file.
